


Invitation

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony calls Gibbs ...





	Invitation

It was Saturday evening, and Tony was flipping through channels. One week had passed, since Gibbs and he had that conversation in the elevator. Gibbs still loved him, and he still loved Gibbs. They still loved each other. 

Tony grabbed his cell phone. He was a little bit nervous, when he dialed Gibbs' number.

“Hello, Tony.”

“Hello, Jethro. I want to invite you for dinner tomorrow.”

“You want to invite me for dinner?”

“Yes, I have bought some steaks and I wanna roast them for us.”

Gibbs didn't answer.

“Jethro? Do you ... accept the invitation?” 

“Yes,” Gibbs whispered. “Yes, of course.”

Tony smiled.


End file.
